


Work In Progress.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gone out for supplies, but when he doesn't come back, Sam becomes worried. <br/>He finds Dean, but an unknown danger is lying in wait for him. </p><p>Dean eighteen, Sam fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress.

Sam had been so engrossed in the intricacies of his algebra homework that he hadn't paid any attention to the passing of time. The formulae and reasoning needed to solve the equations somehow relaxed his mind, and it was something he welcomed.

It was only when he finally worked out the answer to the last one, did he realise the sun was beginning to cast long shadows over the Impala as it got ready to set.  
He glanced over at the empty driving seat and his forehead crinkled into a worried frown.

Dean should have been back long ago. He'd only gone into the drug-store for some supplies that John had requested.

When he glanced down at over large watch he wore on his skinny wrist, Sam was shocked to see two hours had passed. He'd been so caught up in the damn algebra that he hadn't even noticed!

:

It had been four years now since the miserable Christmas Day when Sam had found out about what John really did when he left his sons on their own in crappy motel rooms, and if currently he could hold his own with Dad and Dean, he hated the hunting life he was forced to lead.  
That hatred however was diametrically opposed to the boundless love he felt for his big brother, big brother who'd now been gone for hours.

His pulse starting to race as tendrils of panic wormed their way into his mind.

"Dean," he whispered. "Where the Hell are you?"

:

Sam threw down the books he'd been balancing on his knees and pushed open the Impala's door, stopping to examine the store-front. It seemed normal enough, no different to the thousands dotted all over the US.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Dean's number but it went to voice-mail. He tried his father. Dad probably wouldn't pick up, just as he hadn't for Dean earlier when he'd called him for a last check on the list of stuff to buy, and in fact it too went to voice mail. 

Sighing, he slid the phone back into his pocket and made his way warily towards the entrance.

There were a number of customers in line at the check-out and a few people in the aisles, but no sign of his leather-jacketed big brother.

Maybe he was worrying about nothing. Dean had probably met some girl and was simply turning on the charm, but there was no way Dean would have gone off and left him without a word.  
His big brother was absurdly over-protective. It made Sam huff and rebel at times but he understood Dean did it out of love and concern for him.

:

He pushed open the door and went over to the desk.

"Excuse me, was there a guy in here earlier wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans?"

The cashier looked down at him impatiently. "Kid, do you know how many customers come and go through those doors in a day? I don't bother with their faces, I just take their money."

"You're bound to remember him, He's sort of cocky and he has a…... " Sam stopped mid-sentence Beside the cashier's desk was a pile of abandoned grocery bags and as he skirted the check-out to examine them, he saw they contained some of the items on Dean's list.

"Hey," the cashier warned. "Don't touch those." A guy paid for them and asked if I'd keep an eye out for a moment 'till he came back."

:

Sam grew more agitated.

"Listen, Man. Did he have a leather jacket? Try to remember. It's important,'" he insisted.

"Now that you come to mention it, I believe he did."

Sam reached out a hand and grabbed the guy's arm.

"Where did he go?" he demanded, his demeanour no longer that of a fourteen year old, but an echo of the hunter he would become.

"Hey, let go of the merchandise!" the man grumbled shaking his arm free. " He went out the side door if you must know. When you see him tell him I'll be ending my shift soon and he'd better get back for his stuff before I go!"

:

But Sam was no longer listening. He raced through the side door into the back alley…... and felt himself being dragged into the darkness beyond, the setting sun having reduced the already dim alleyway to a black world.

He spat and fought but he was held in steely arms, his skinny adolescent body no match for his captor's strength. However he rejoiced in the muffled groans when he got in a good few kicks to the man's legs.

"You little shit," the voice cursed. "You're lucky you're not to be harmed otherwise I'd so enjoy ripping you to shreds."

Sam's already speeding heart went into overdrive when he saw Dean trussed up like a turkey on the filthy floor of the alley

:

"Dean!" he yelled. "Dean, are you all right?"

The worry for his big brother gave him extra strength and he managed to squirm out of his captor's arms to throw himself down beside him.  
Dean's eyes looked up at him sorrowfully from above the gag that covered his mouth, but Sam didn't need to hear the words to know that Dean was apologising for getting him caught up in this mess.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay! It's not your fault."

An arm yanked him away from his brother's side and he lifted his head proudly to face the four men in front of him. He was a Winchester after all.

:

One of them came towards him, looking him over as if inspecting a prize bull, a creepy smirk on his face.

"Well, well, little Sammy Winchester!"  
Sam's eyes widened in surprise. The man knew his name. He could sense Dean tensing up behind him, taken aback by the man's knowledge of his little brother.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his chin held high, trying to mask his trembling at the thought of what could happen to himself and Dean.

"Well now," the man continued in a seemingly friendly tone. " You and I are old acquaintances. You might say I met you when you were a baby. You sure were the cutest little tyke of all my kids. I've got a real soft spot for YOU, Sammy.  
Your mom; she was one classy gal. A real fighter! Yeah, when I got her scent, I knew she could be the right one."

:

"What are you talking about? " Sam asked, now more confused than afraid. "I've never seen you before in my life."

He took a step back, his feet colliding with his brother's legs, disgusted when the man placed his hands on his shoulders and sniffed at his face as if he was a juicy steak.

"I'm really pleased, Sammy. You're coming along very well," he declared satisfied, giving Sam's arm a pinch. "A little scrawny still, but soon you'll be towering over that stupid brother of yours.  
I'm letting him hang around 'cause he looks out for my favourite so diligently. He's your own personal knight in shining armour Sammy, so you can have him for now. Well, kiddo, it's been nice meeting you again. The next time we'll be getting down to important business, so keep yourself in form!"

Sam just watched bewildered as the man's eyes turned yellow and he placed a hand on his forehead.

:

He opened his eyes to find Dean lying on the ground beside him.

"Dean," he called in panic scrambling over to his brother and pulling the gag from his mouth.  
"Sammy," Dean stuttered hoarsely "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"I… uh..don't remember," Sam replied trying to concentrate. " All I remember is coming to look for you and finding you here, then nada."

"What about you, Dean?" he asked as he helped his brother to sit up and started to loosen his bonds.

"I dunno. I was about to come out to the Impala with Dad's order, when an old gal asked me if I'd help her carry her stuff out to the car, so I told the cashier I'd be back but then I found myself like this. Remind me never to trust little old ladies again," he declared fervently as he rubbed his bruised wrists.

"I was terrified that you'd come looking for me and get taken too, Sammy." Dean pulled himself up and yanked his little brother into a relieved hug.

:

The elder Winchester felt certain he was missing something, but whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. "You know, Sam. I'm sure there's more to all this, to why I was hog-tied, but for the life of me I can't imagine what."

"Yeah, me too, Dean. There's something at the edge of my memory that I can't just get my head around."

Dean took one last look at the alley, then shrugged. Whatever it had been, there was nothing there now but strewn garbage.  
"Come on Sam. Let's get the Hell out of here before anything else happens."

The brothers went to collect their purchases and headed for the Impala. The sense of having waylaid something terribly important was stronger than ever.

 

The end


End file.
